SrWilson3s
Also called Steven Wilson, is the first man to show an entire tournament of SASUKE and he's the only one that have animated the obstacles and made shows. He also have got the series with the most high number of editions (Stickman Sasuke has aired 29 editions; En - Sasuke is in second place with 20 editions) He beginned his show on Autumn 2009 with "Shin Stickman Sasuke 2009", known as Stickman Sasuke II ( first of Stickman Series was shown after). During his series, three mans have achieved Kanzenseiha: - Koji Hashimoto was the first man to achieve Total Victory, in third Stickman Sasuke Tournament. - Tohsihiro Takeda achieved Kanzenseiha in Stickman Sasuke VIII, beating the first Final Stage totally created by Steven. - Makoto Nagano beated the Sasuke Neo course in Stickman Sasuke XVI, with less than one second to spare. Official site : - http://www.stickmansasukemania.webs.com/ =Editions Aired= Stickman Sasuke I (Stickman Sasuke Original Episode), June 2009 (shown later) Stickman Sasuke II (Shin Stickman Sasuke 2009), 3rd December 2009 Stickman Sasuke III (Stickman Sasuke III 2010), 24th May 2010 1st''' '''完全勝利 Stickman Sasuke IV (New Stickman Sasuke IV Kanzen Renewal 2010), 2nd June 2010 Stickman Sasuke V (Stickman Sasuke Episode V 2010), 25th June 2010 Stickman Sasuke VI (Stickman Sasuke Episode VI 2010), 14th July 2010 Stickman Sasuke VII (Stickman Sasuke Episode VII 2010), 12th September 2010 Stickman Sasuke VIII (Stickman Sasuke Episode VIII 2010), 25th September 2010 2nd 完全勝利 Stickman Sasuke IX (Stickman Sasuke Neo Episode IX 2010), 5th October 2010 Stickman Sasuke X (Stickman Sasuke Neo Episode X 2010), 21st October 2010 Stickman Sasuke XI (Stickman Sasuke Neo Episode XI 2010), 3rd November 2010 Stickman Sasuke XII (Stickman Sasuke Neo Episode XII 2010), 12th November 2010 Stickman Sasuke XIII (Stickman Sasuke Neo 2011 Episode XIII), 3rd December 2010 Stickman Sasuke XIV (Stickman Sasuke Neo 2011 Episode XIV), 7th January 2011 Stickman Sasuke XV (Stickman Sasuke Neo 2011 Episode XV), 22nd January 2011 Stickman Sasuke XVI (Stickman Sasuke Neo 2011 Episode XVI), 2nd February 2011 3rd 完全勝利 Stickman Sasuke XVII (Stickman Sasuke Ultimate 2011 Episode XVII), 18th February 2011 Stickman Sasuke XVIII (Stickman Sasuke Ultimate 2011 Episode XVIII), 2nd March 2011 Stickman Sasuke XIX (Stickman Sasuke Ultimate 2011 Episode XIX), 17th March 2011 Stickman Sasuke XX (Stickman Sasuke Ultimate 2011 Episode XX 20th anniversary), 2nd April 2011 Stickman Sasuke XXI (Stickman Sasuke Ultimate 2011 Episode XXI), 17th April 2011 Stickman Sasuke XXII (Stickman Sasuke Ultimate 2011 Episode XXII), 24th April 2011 Stickman Sasuke XXIII (Stickman Sasuke Ultimate 2011 Episode XXIII), 7th May 2011 Stickman Sasuke XXIV (Stickman Sasuke Ultimate 2011 Episode XXIV), 25th May 2011 Stickman Sasuke XXV (Stickman Sasuke Ultimate 2011 Episode XXV), 11th June 2011 Stickman Sasuke XXVI (Stickman Sasuke Ultimate 2011 Episode XXVI), 21st June 2011 Stickman Sasuke XXVII (Stickman Sasuke Ultimate 2011 Episode XXVII), 5th July 2011 Stickman Sasuke XXVIII (Stickman Sasuke Ultimate 2011 Episode XXVIII), 25th July 2011 Stickman Sasuke XXIX (Stickman Sasuke Ultimate 2011 Episode XXIX), 7th August 2011 Stickman Sasuke XXX (Stickman Sasuke Ultimate 2011 Episode XXX), 27th August 2011 4th 完全勝利